1. Field
The present invention relates to an optical fiber cable-equipped connector, in which the optical fiber cable is connected to an opto-electrical conversion connector that converts optical signals and electrical signals.
2. Related Art
The connector in Patent Document 1 is a known example of such an optical fiber cable-equipped connector. The connector in Patent Document 1 is such that the interior space of a housing is divided in two, above and below, by a circuit board having a connection part that can be connected to a mating electrical connector. In the lower space, the extra length portion of the optical fiber cable is wound onto a cylindrical winder, such that the extra length portion of the optical fiber cable is housed therein. Meanwhile, the upper space houses an opto-electrical conversion module, to which the end of the optical fiber cable contiguous with the above-mentioned extra length portion is connected and which converts optical signals and electrical signals, and a connection module that is disposed on the upper face of the circuit board and is electrically connected to the opto-electrical conversion module.